She's not what she seems
by nightgale
Summary: This is a T/M fic. Trunks and Marron had always been friends. But now they started feel something more for each other. Chapter 5's up!
1. Who's that?

Author's note: Hi people

Author's note: Hi people! This is my first fanfic so be nice. Okay? Anyway, this is a warning to all the T/P fans out there. This IS a T/M fanfic. If you don't like T/M then two words: DON'T READ. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They belong to Akira Toriyama and all those Japanese animation companies. So please DON'T SUE!!!

Chapter 1: 

It was a sunny afternoon. The sky was blue and not a cloud can be seen. Everywhere, people are talking and laughing. Everybody was enjoying this beautiful day. Well, everybody except for Goten.

"It's just isn't fair," Goten thought as he sat down on a bench in Satan City Park. "I can't believe that not ONE girl would go out with me. I'm, like, the perfect guy. I'm strong, I'm handsome, I'm smart, and, oh forget it!" He glanced at the sky. "Hey, it's a beautiful day, just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I can't have some fun! I should find Trunks and see of he wants to hang out." Goten got up from the bench and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly punched in Trunks' number.

Ring, ring, ring... "Hello, you reached Capsule Corp. This is Trunks Briefs speaking. Unfortunately, I'm not in. Please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Beep!"

Goten smirked. "Ha! Trunks is probably sleeping in his office right now. What a sucker and what a stupid voice mail." he thought. "TRUNKS! WAKE UP MR. PRESIDENT!!" he yelled into the cell phone. "WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay shut up!" A very irritated voice answered the phone. "What?"

"What's up with you today?" Goten asked his best friend. "Anyway, wanna hang out? It's a beautiful day." He heard snickering on the other side. "What?"

"Ha! Like you'll ever hang out with me anymore!" Trunks said. "I bet you can't find a girl to go out with today. Or otherwise you'll never call me. Am I right?"

Goten sighed. "You know me too well. So do you wanna hang out?"

"Fine why not?" Trunks replied. "Come on over."

***

'Gee Mr. President, how come you never worry about getting yourself a girl?" Goten asked as he slurped his extra-extra-large ice cappuccino. "You are not bad looking. Girls will probably go crazy over your lavender hair and your money."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah whatever. Just haven't met a girl who is right I guess. I'm not really worried." He took a big bite out of his taco. "But mom has been bugging me about it a lot lately." 

"What about Pan? I think she has the hots for you!" Goten pressed on, not wanting to give up on the subject. "She's grown to be real pretty too, if she weren't my niece, I'd go out with her!"

Trunks flashed him a give-me-a-break look. "Look, don't you think that she's just a bit TOO young for me? I'm nearly twice as old as her and besides, I like her only as a friend. How would you feel going out with my sister?" 

"Age doesn't matter, as long as it's true love." Goten said with a serious face.

Trunks sighed. "I know that now can we please change the subject?" He looked around. "Hey, there's that new bar. I heard it's pretty good. Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure." Goten answered. "But are you sure you can drink during work hours, Mr. President?" He teased.

"One little drink won't hurt." Trunks replied. 

They crossed the street and opened the door and stepped inside the bar. They walked up to the counter and sat down on two of those tall stools. 

"Hello? Anybody here?" Trunks called.

"Coming, oh sorry!" A cheerful voice yelled back. A girl dressed in pink walked towards them. She had a head full of golden hair that was tied up in two pigtails. When she got closer, she gasped in surprised. "Goten? Trunks?"

"Huh?" Goten and Trunks both said in confusion. "What?"

"How do you know us?" asked Trunks.

The girl crossed her arms. "How can I not know you? You," she pointed at Goten. "Owe me a Barbie doll and you," she pointed at Trunks. "Owe me two chocolate almonds and a bag of BBQ chips."

Trunks and Goten starred at the girl, then turned and starred at each other. Suddenly a name clicked in both of their minds.

"MARRON!" They exclaimed.

Author's note: What do you think people? Did you like it? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	2. Ditching work

Author's note: Hey people

Author's note: Hey people! Here is the second chapter to my fanfic. I hope you like it!

Chapter 2:

"So you finally remembered!" Marron smiled. "Anyways," she wiped out a small notepad from her back pocket. "What do you guys want? Oh, pardon me. Let me do it again." She cleared her throat, stuck her butt out and did a sexy pose. She winked at two the guys. "This is how my boss taught me to do. Watch." Then she continued in a lower, huskier voice. "Hi guys, can I," she gave a little giggle and flipped her hair over. "Get you anything?"

Goten could feel himself blush. "Um," he said. "Um, uh, I, eh..."

Marron frowned. "Was that really bad?" she asked, cheeks turning kind of pink. "I'm sorry, I just made a real fool out of myself didn't I? Don't worry; I'm only testing this on you because I know you two since, well, since forever. I would NEVER have the guts to do this in front of a stranger."

"You were fine! Really!" Trunks stammered. "Wow," he thought to himself. "Maybe a little too fine." 

"So? How's life for you two?" Marron asked, changing the topic. "I can't believe you didn't even bother to call me once in awhile. It's been almost 15 years since I last saw you two!" She pouched Trunks on the shoulder playfully. "Some friends you guys are."

"I'm sorry Marron," Goten apologized. "But I've been, um, very busy." 

Marron's eyes twinkled. "Sure, busy asking girls out and stuff right?"

"Umm," Goten turned red and then he grinned. "Can't hide anything from you Mar."

Marron turned to Trunks. "How are you doing Mr. President?" She asked him. "Busy with signing documents and going to meetings all day long?" 

"Yep, all day long."

"From the sound of it, you don't like your job very much huh?" Marron said sympathetically. "I wouldn't like that job either. It's so boring!" Suddenly, a mischievous smile crawled at her lips. "Trunks," she said in a tiny baby voice. "I've got a great idea! Why don't you ditch work for the day and the three of us can go out and have some fun together?" She touched his arm and looked into his eyes. "Please?" She looked over at Goten. "Goten, help me convince your best friend that he simply must ditch work today and do something fun for a change."

Goten grinned. "Hey man, choose! You want to spend all your afternoon on this beautiful day on those boring paper work or having fun with us?" He put his arms around Marron. 

"Um," Trunks hesitated with his decision.

"Trunks we will tickle you if you don't make up your mind up now!" Marron threatened. "And we know that you re very ticklish! Right Goten?"

Goten nodded with a smile.

"Um, I really shouldn't." Trunks stuttered. "I have tons to do and I, well, have to go to this meeting and do all of these paperwork and…"

Marron and Goten started to tickle Trunks.

"Hey stop! Stop! Fine, what the heck!" He threw his arms in the air. "You win Mar. I'm ditching work! What should we do today?" 

"Trunks you are the best!" Marron yelled. She gave him a big hug and yelled, "Let's get this party on the road!"

Trunks turned red. "Wow, her hair smells like strawberries! It must be her shampoo and her skin is so soft!" he thought to himself. "Hey, wait! What the hell am I thinking about? This is MARRON! I can't have a crush on one of my best friend! Or can I?" 

Author's note: Like it? Hate it? Please review! I'll have the next chapter out soon.


	3. Karate Girl

Author's note: Hey people

Author's note: Hey people! Here is the third chapter to my fic. I hope you like it. It's kind of short but I don't have a lot of time right now. Keep those reviews coming okay? I want to know if I did good or bad. 

Chapter 3:

Just when the three best friends were about to go out of the bar, they heard a rusty voice yelled, "Hey you girl! What are you doing?" A big fat man with a bulldog face stepped out from behind the counter.

Marron swirled her head around. "Oh, hi Mr. G! Can I please take this day off? Please?" she begged.

"Absolutely not!" Mr. G. growled. "Now get back here and start mopping the floor!"

"Please? Just today?" Marron pleaded. "I had been working REALLY hard. I was never late and I never missed work! I' worked about 10 hours on workdays and 5 hours on weekends for the past 6 months!" 

"No! Are you deaf?" the man snapped. "If you really want to leave then go and don't ever come back!" He glared at her. "Now do you still want to go? It's either you go and get fired or you stay here and work until your shift is done!"

Marron's eyes flashed with anger as she untied her apron and threw it to the floor. "Fine, then I quit. Bye Mr. G!" she said coolly and turned to Trunks and Goten. "Come on guys! Let's go and enjoy our day!"

"Hold it," Mr. G grabbed Marron's arm. "You are not going anywhere."

"Hey! Let go of her…" Trunks' voice trailed off as he saw Marron held up a hand to silence him. 

"Mr. G," Marron said quietly. "Let go."

He didn't and tightened his grip on her instead. "You little bitch, it's either you come back to work or…" before he could finish his sentence, Marron's fist was smashed into his face. Mr. G gave a little groan and fell backwards, unconscious. 

"There, problem solved." Marron smiled at her friends. "Let's go!" She noticed that they were staring at her with their eyes wide. "What?"

"Um, Marron, I know it's been a long time," Goten begin. "But when did you suddenly turned from Little Miss I-hate-violence to," He did a martial arts pose. "Karate girl?" 

"Gee, I don't know." Marron looked thoughtful. "Maybe when you guys decided to ditch me, I got so hurt and upset that I decided to train and beat the shit out of you two the next time I saw you." She grinned. "But when I finally met you guys again, I remembered all the good times we had together so I decided to spare you two," she winked. "For now."

"Is she joking around?" Trunks wondered but he realized that she wasn't when he saw a flash of anger and hurt in her big blue eyes. Trunks felt guilty. "Damn, how could we have forgotten about her for such a long time?" he thought. "Sorry Marron," he said apologized. "We didn't really mean to ditch you, we just kind of, well," he glanced at Goten. "Forgot about you."

Marron rolled her eyes. "Thanks Trunks," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "That makes me feel SO much better, you know." She glared at him. "Being forgotten is probably worse than being ditched."

Trunks wanted to smack himself on the head. "Why am I so stupid? Why am I such a geek?" he screamed silently. "I'm really sorry Marron!" He knelt down and gave her a puppy face look. "Well you PLEASE forgive me?"

Goten knelt down beside Trunks. "Yeah Marron, we are REALLY sorry."

Marron giggled. "Oh fine, how can I say no when the cutest, richest bachelor and his best friend are both kneeling down before me looking at me with sad puppy eyes?" she paused. "One condition though, I will forgive you if you would buy me an ice cream cone!"

"One ice cream cone? I can buy you a billion ice cream cones if you want!" Trunks could feel his face breaking into a big grin as he got up from the floor.

Author's note: I'll have the next chapter out soon! 


	4. You like her, don't you?

Author's note: Hey people

_Author's note_: Hey people! Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I was busy with all my other fanfics. Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review when you're done reading! Thanks. ~nightgale.

Chapter 4:

"Excuse me guys, I need to go to the washroom," Marron said as she jumped off the high stool she was sitting on at the ice cream parlour. "Be right back!"

Trunks watched Marron as she made her way towards the washroom. "Wow! She's really grown up now. She's so pretty! Look at all that blond hair! I wonder what it feels like to…" he felt an elbow in his ribs. "Ouch!" he glared at Goten. "What did you do that for?"

Goten grinned. "Don't act dumb with me! You like Marron don't you?"

Trunks blushed. "Of course not!"

"Sure, whatever! I saw the way you look at her. Admit it, you think she's hot!"

Trunks sighed. "Fine, I like her. But what can I do?" 

"Ask her out!"

"No way!" Trunks protested. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"She's going to say yes."

"How do you do that?"

"Believe me, I know." Goten smiled. "I saw the way she stared at you."

"Really?" Trunks smiled, then his smile faded and he looked grim. "You are just saying that because you are my friend."

Goten shook his head. "Believe me, if she stared at me like that and said I was the cutest bachelor then," he looked embarrassed.

Trunks got suspicious. "Then what?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Then I would have asked her out."

"You idiot!" Trunks yelled. "You like…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Marron standing behind them with a knowing smile. "Hi Marron." He managed a smile. "Back from the washroom already?"

"No, actually I'd been back for quite some time now." She replied.

"Oh," Trunks gulped. "Just how long is that?"

"Oh, long enough to eavesdrop on your conversation." 

"Oh," Trunks and Goten both turned red.

"Oh look at the time!" Goten suddenly exclaimed. "I must go! Bye Marron! It's good to see you again!" He kissed her cheek and waved at Trunks. "Later Trunks." Then he dashed out the store, leaving Trunks and Marron alone.

"Bye Goten!" Marron called, then she turned to Trunks. "So…" 

"So what?" 

"It's still early, want to come to my apartment?" she asked with a hopeful look. 

"Sure, why not?" Trunks replied.

"Let's go then!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him off his stool. They started walking towards Marron's apartment. Trunks was happy and surprised to find that Marron didn't let go of his hand while they were walking. Her hand felt soft and cool in his hand, Trunks felt a smile crawling up to his lips.


	5. Pillow fights

Author's note: Well, since I had nothing to do, I decided to write chapter 5 too

Author's note: Well, since I had nothing to do, I decided to write chapter 5 too. This one's kind of short but it's better than nothing right? Don't forget to review! Thanks. ~nightgale.

Chapter 5:

"Ta-da!" Marron threw open the door to her apartment. "Um, I know it's kind of messy but…hey! I'm a messy person!" She laughed and tossed her hair back. Some of her hair hit Trunks' face and he inhaled that comforting strawberry scent again.

"Don't worry, I'm a messy person too. I always…" Trunks' voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "WHOA!"

There were clothes everywhere! They are on the floor, on couch, on the TV, and even on the kitchen counter. Trunks carefully kicked some clothes away to make a path. 

Marron and bend down to pick up some clothes off the floor. She looked a bit sheepish. "I told you I'm a messy person!" she blushed. "But I guess, um, I should have cleaned up a little huh?"

"Nah," Trunks said smiling. "You didn't see my room!"

"Hey you wanna play some video games?" Marron's eyes flashed. She ran over to the TV and held up two controllers. "I bet you anything that I can beat you in any game!"

Trunks grinned. "I don't think so!" He slumped down on Marron's couch. "Goten and I had been practicing a lot you know!" He felt something underneath him and grabbed it. "Oh Dende!" he yelled as he saw what he was holding. 

It was a soft pink bra!

Marron turned tomato red. She dropped the controllers and snatched the bra from him. "Sorry!" she stammered. "I, um, well," 

"That would look really good on you!" Trunks blurted out. When he realized what he had said he clamped a hand on his mouth. "I must be crazy! Why did I just say that?" he thought, his face also turned very red.

Marron slowly smiled and threw the bra into the washroom. She walked over to Trunks very, very slowly. 

"Uh-oh," Trunks' heart skipped a beat.

"Trunks?" Marron said quietly and leaned towards him.

"What?" Trunks could smell that strawberry scent again, she was that close to him.

"You…PERVERT!" she yelled in his ear and whacked him with a cushion. "You idiot! I hate you!" 

"Hey! I'm not the one who leaves my underwear around my house where people could just come and sit on it!" 

"Well at least I'm not named after underwear!" Marron shot back.

"Okay, that's it! That's the last draw!" Trunks grabbed another cushion and whacked Marron back. "Time for a pillow fight!" 

_ _


End file.
